1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition useful for cut resistant and abrasion resistant sheath/core yarns that, when fabricated into protective garments, are effective and, also, comfortable to the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
United States Pat. No. 4,470,251 granted Sep. 11, 1984 on the application of W. H. Bettcher discloses sheath/core yarns used in protective garments wherein the core is steel wire and p-aramid fibers and the sheath is wound on the core as at least one layer including an outer layer of nylon to provide a comfortable surface.
United States Pat. No. 4,777,789 granted Oct. 18, 1988 on the application of N. H. Kolmes et al. discloses sheath/core yarns for use in protective apparel wherein at lest one layer of the sheath construction includes a wire wrapping. The yarns can, also, include cotton and synthetic fibers such as nylon and aramid.